An Alternate Future
by Teacuppuppie
Summary: Misaki and Usui are living their lives as usual in Seika High, but one day Misaki starts to avoid Usui. After Usui finds out what the problem is, a whole whirlwind of troubles sweep the couple off their feet. Will they make it out alright in the end? This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1- In the Student Council Room

Author's Notes

I have read the entire Kaichou wa-maid Sama manga, but this, like the title states, is an alternate future. This all happens a bit after Misaki and Usui have let the school know that they are together in the manga. The rest doesn't follow with the manga much at all. Kaichou wa-maid Sama belongs to the author, obviously. (I know this is a short first chapter by the way.)

An Alternate Future

Chapter 1

"Yukimura! Come here." Ordered the angry president as she slammed her hands on her desk in frustration. Her eyebrows were twitching and she was giving out a dangerous aura. Yukimura timidly shrunk back, unsure of whether or not to approach the president but in the end slowly crept over to her.

"Yes…president?" He asked in a timid voice, looking up at the female president with wide eyes.

"Get this pest out of the room. No matter what I do he won't leave! Even after all this time he still doesn't understand that unless he is a member of the student council, he can't stay in this room!" Shouted the president as she shot a quick, angry, glare towards the 'pest.' The 'pest' frowned, almost resembling a sad dog for a moment or two.

"Pr-ez, you're so cru-el. Do you hate me that much, even though we're-" He said in a complaining tone, but was cut short by the fuming and threatening president's face.

"Yukimura!" She shouted.

"Y-yes president!" The vice-president said, stuttering over his words in fear as he hurried over to the 'pest,' Usui Takumi, who was sitting on a stool to the right of the president, Ayuzawa Misaki.

"Usui-san, please leave the room, the prez wants you to get out of here…" Yukimura 'ordered' him bashfully, looking up at Usui's face then down to his shoes a few times. Usui smirked and stretched out his right hand, putting his fingers right under Yukimura's chin.

"Aw, do you want me to stay Yukimura? You sound worried about me. Don't worry, prez doesn't scare me." He said, stroking his fingers all the way to the tip of the smaller boy's chin and then letting him go. A shiver went up Yukimura's spine visibly and he went wide-eyed, wailing in surprise before running off to hide behind the whiteboard like he had maybe a few times before. Misaki gritted her teeth then slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Yukimura...stop blushing." She said, seeing the vice-president's face peeking out from behind the white board cautiously, a little bit of pink visible on what little of his face you could see. Yukimura wailed again in embarrassment at her words and retreated further behind the whiteboard until his face was no longer visible. Suddenly Usui put his hands on Misaki's desk, leaning in so that his face was very close to her own. A thin line of blush began forming on the president's face as surprise washed over her at Usui's sudden closeness.

"What do you mean prez, you're blushing too you know." Usui teased. Misaki glared at him and quickly pushed him away with both hands. By now all of the members of the student council were staring at the scene that had been going on for a while now, all of them clearly feeling a bit awkward.

"Shut up, idiot Usui…I need to get back to work."


	2. Chapter 2- Leave Me Alone

Author's Notes

I forgot to add, but this takes place at about the beginning of their last year of high school. I skipped a bit of time.

The seventeen-year-old lay on her bed, one hand on her belly, the other on her head as she stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes were practically unblinking and she was staring blankly up at the ceiling, trying to understand her situation, or even believe its validity. Misaki was pregnant.

She had been avoiding the idea of something ever being true for a while now, for she just couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible, how could it be? But the test she took just a few minutes ago left no room for other possibilities, so she was now laying there, in a daze. The shock and disbelief had not left her.

_I'm the president, how could this be? I'm responsible, I get good grades and I study hard and I keep everyone in line, how could I mess up so bad? _Misaki thought. Her eyes slowly turned to the digital clock that was set upon a small table next to her bed. It was 10:32 PM. She was tired. She'd try to forget about it for now and sleep on it until tomorrow. Then she'd decide what to do next.

•••

"Tuck in your shirt! Straighten your tie, and you, get a pair of matching socks right now!" The president screamed as she stood there at the entrance to the school, eyes burning in anger as she stared down the three idiots. "Bu-t Misa-chan!" They all whined in unison, preparing themselves to be hit.

"I said now!" She screamed, giving them each a hard punch to the face they'd never forget that caused them all to go flying off somewhere from the force, expressions of bliss on their faces. They had clearly done that on purpose but Misaki couldn't really tell. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the last person she wanted to lay her eyes on. Usui let out a long yawn, seeming to be rather sleepy this morning.

"Morning prez." He greeted, looking sleepily at her with his eyes half open.

"Morning…" She replied, unintentionally sounding unusually unnatural in her greeting. Usui noticed this right away and seemed to wake up fully in a matter of seconds.

"Prez, something wrong?" He asked her. Misaki looked away and started walking over to a few girls to greet them as they walked in through the gate.

"Nothing idiot Usui." She replied before she was happily saying her good mornings to the girls, who in turn beamed back at her, overjoyed at the fact that the president was personally greeting them. Usui's eyes narrowed as he watched her but he soon turned away and started heading towards the school building.

For the rest of the day, every time Usui tried to get Misaki's attention, she'd intentionally avoid him with one excuse or another, and sometimes she'd ignore him all together, which made him both sad and suspicious. Even the grand puppy-face didn't faze her; it only served to startle the female president temporarily before she zipped off down the hall, trying to escape at all costs.

_He seriously needs to leave me alone! I don't even know how to talk to him anymore, and I don't know why…I can't live on like this, I have to do something about it._ The president thought worriedly. She suddenly had the strong urge to pee and quickly walked towards the nearest girl's bathroom. When she exited the room, Usui was standing right there, a few girls murmuring about him and his strange actions. They were giggling cheerfully as they chatted.

Misaki opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat and her eyes rounded. _Well crap, he's not playing around anymore is he. I won't let him win though; I know how to play this game. _Misaki thought. She looked up at him determinedly before turning right and beginning to walk down the hall. Before she could pick up speed Usui grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. She glared at him, swinging her arm forward to give him a good punch to the face, but he just used his other hand to catch her fist as he had done similarly at other times.

"Idiot Usui, let go! People are staring!" Misaki complained, the words coming out more easily due to her embarrassment as she struggled to escape his grip. Usui squeezed her wrist tighter, a serious expression on his face.

"Prez, what's wrong?" He asked, it was the same question he had asked her in the morning. "And don't say 'nothing.'" Usui added. _Dangit._ Misaki thought. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but then a pained expression appeared on her face. She couldn't say anything; the words wouldn't come out once more and she hated this feeling. It made her feel helpless. All she wanted to do was escape his grip.

"I have to go home now." She managed to choke out before harshly pulling her wrist out of his grip and escaping. She knew he had let her go. Misaki didn't look back to see what kind of face he had on right now.


	3. Chapter 3- Misaki, to the Hospital

Author's Notes

Don't look at me, I have no idea what the abortion rules are in Japan. Just go along with the story.

"Hey, mom? I'm not feeling so good; I'm going to head to the hospital to get a quick checkup. Don't worry though; I don't think it's anything serious." Misaki shouted quietly across the hall, slipping her cell phone into her pocket.

"Are you sure Misaki? You rarely visit the hospital. I could come with you if you like, I'm not busy." Her mom offered, looking like she was about to stand up.

"No, no, don't stand up mom. I can go on my own." Misaki said, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

"Then I'll come, I needed to stop by a mailbox today anyways to drop off some-" Suzuna said as she appeared from around the corner, but she was cut off. Misaki waved her hand.

"No! Don't come! I don't want to take up your time, really, don't worry about it. I'll be off now." Misaki said hurriedly, heading out the door in a rush. Her mother and sister were left in silence.

"She sure is weird today, she really needs to calm down every once in a while." Suzuna said and her mother chuckled, agreeing with her younger daughter's statement.

In about a half an hour or so, Misaki was in the hospital with a nurse. This was the best option she could think of. During the walk there, she had become increasingly anxious, thoughts of all kinds swarming her mind. Now the nurse was staring sympathetically at the restless seventeen-year-old. She had just verified for sure that Misaki was indeed pregnant. Misaki pressed a hand to her forehead as she stared at her shoes.

"My mom is going to kill me…everyone will…I- I can't do this." Misaki murmured in a weak voice. She looked desperately up at the nurse, lost and unsure for the first time in a long time. She wanted guidance, if any was available. The nurse stared at her for a moment, and then looked away, which wasn't very reassuring. She finally returned her gentle gaze to Misaki.

"I understand Ayuzawa-san. There really isn't all that much I can do…unless you want an abortion." The nurse unhappily offered. Misaki's eyes widened, her pupils dilating noticeably.

"A…A-Abortion…you say?" Stuttered Misaki fearfully. Even though she didn't want to even think of such a thing, she was particularly desperate at the moment and she wasn't exactly thinking clearly either. Her words almost caught in her throat again, but then she imagined all of the disapproving faces of the people around her, mostly her mother's face, and she made her decision.

"Alright. I'll do it. When can I get this done?" She asked, false confidence getting rid of most of the uneasiness within her. The nurse checked her calendar and then went through a few documents before coming up with a date.

"I'd say tomorrow evening is a good time. Luckily you won't have to wait long."

"Tomorrow…evening…" Misaki repeated in a quiet voice as she looked dazedly at a random point in the room.

"Misaki-san? Are you aright?" The nurse asked, tilting her head to the side in question. Misaki snapped out of her daze quickly.

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that. I was thinking about something. Thank you, I'll see you again tomorrow." Misaki said before nodding and heading towards the door, though she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the nurse again.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, keep this private please." She added. The nurse nodded. Misaki then headed down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

"Poor girl…" The nurse murmured to herself as she watched her go.


	4. Chapter 4- Usui, to the Hospital

Usui had left school as soon as it ended after he was not only not talked to by Misaki for a whole day, but not even acknowledged. Even after he had grabbed her wrist as he did similarly yesterday, she just stared at her shoes in a daze, her arm limp and she had not even tried to escape. At least yesterday she had struggled a little bit, made eye contact and actually spoke. She managed to make a little conversation with her friends and other people Usui had observed, but other than that she didn't even yell at any male students today or pay much attention to anything. She had a student council meeting as always today.

Right now, Usui was standing in front of the door to Misaki's house, preparing to knock. But before he did, Misaki's mom opened the door and blinked confusedly at the surprise visit before smiling cheerfully and welcoming him in. She offered for him to sit down and have some tea, but Usui said it was alright and told her he just had to ask a few questions.

"Has Ayuzawa seemed different as of late?" He asked the middle-aged mother. She thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"Not particularly, but she did go to the hospital yesterday. She came back looking a bit dazed but she told me she was alright so I took her word for it. Has she been acting weird at school lately Usui-kun?" She asked. Usui shrugged.

"A little, I was just wondering if something was going on at home." He paused. "Would you…mind telling me which hospital she went to?" Usui asked, for he had this bad gut feeling right now. Minako tilted her head in question for a moment before nodding understandingly and giving him the name of the hospital and the address. Usui nodded his head and gave his thanks before saying his goodbyes and exiting out the door.

"Greetings sir, how may I help you?" The hospital worker at the counter asked politely.

"Did Ayuzawa Misaki come here yesterday?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell y-" The man was cut short by Usui's sudden urgent behavior as he cut the poor man off.

"Tell me now, and I'd like to know which nurse she had as well." Usui demanded with a threatening glare in his eyes. He was starting to create a scene and things weren't looking good for the man at the counter. He held back from cursing under his breath before going through some files and then scribbling something down on a piece of paper, folding it in half, and handing it to Usui.

"Here! Take it. Now get out of here, you're making me look bad!" The man whispered angrily as he leaned closer to Usui so no one would hear him. Usui gave him his quick thanks before hurrying off to the elevator.

Usui looked at the piece of paper, and then at the nametag of the nurse. They matched. She was staring at him curiously.

"Hello, did you have a patient by the name of Ayuzawa Misaki yesterday?" Usui asked, pocketing the piece of paper. The nurse went wide-eyed and she looked like she wanted to run, but instead she offered if he'd like to sit down. Usui complied and they headed into a small, quiet, meeting room. Once they were both seated across from each other, the nurse set down her documents and stared at the striking figure of Usui.

"Sorry for being rude, but who are you? I am not aloud to tell you these types of things." Usui didn't cut her off, thankfully, and gave her a short, simple, answer.

"I'm Ayuzawa's boyfriend." He told her. The nurse gasped and cupped both her hands to her mouth. She looked accusingly at him.

"Do you abuse Ayuzawa-san? Because if you do you will get in big trouble." The nurse warned him in an unfriendly manner. Usui kept his cool and replied calmly.

"No, I do not abuse Ayuzawa Misaki. What gave you that idea? Does this have to do with why she came to the hospital yesterday?" The nurse had unintentionally let Usui know for sure that this was the nurse Ayuzawa had come to yesterday. The nurse looked embarrassed at her blunder.

"She told me to not say a word about this." The nurse told him. Usui narrowed his eyes; he was feeling worse and worse about what the truth of it all was.

"Not tell you what? Just tell me already." Usui ordered. The nurse looked like she was about to argue, but then she looked down at the pile of papers on the table and began to look through them. She pulled out the document with Misaki's name on it and quietly slid it towards Usui. As he began reading it his eyes instantly widened, pupils dilating almost as much as Misaki's had yesterday. The nurse looked anxiously at him. _She's…pregnant!? __And she's been pregnant for one month!? _How…could I mess up so bad? I thought I was perfect, and yet I make such a big mistake… Thought Usui drearily to himself. The nurse cleared her throat.

"Please take a look at the other side." She ordered politely. Usui looked questioningly up at her before flipping the paper over. As he began to read, horror struck him. He had to struggle immensely to stay calm. He looked slowly up at the nurse, trying not to glare.

"Cancel the abortion now." He ordered in an icy tone. The nurse looked defiantly at him.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't your decision. This is Ayuzawa-san's decision. If you don't like it, go talk to her and cancel the appointment over the phone. You better hurry though; she has to be here in about two hours." The nurse told him. Usui almost crumpled the document in his hand but instead passed it back to the nurse.

"Thank you." He said curtly before quickly heading out of the room and closing the door behind him. The nurse sat there, looking down, in complete silence, alone now.

When Usui finally arrived at Seika, he entered through the window that leads right into the student council room. He was in a rush and he could barely keep his thoughts straight with the double shock he received at the hospital. _There is no way she is going to go through with this. _He thought to himself.

As quiet s a cat, he landed on the floor of the student council room which was void of people, all except for one, who was sound asleep on her desk. As Usui walked over to get a better looked, he noticed the pained expression on her face that was full of misery, something Usui had never seen before and didn't want to see. He also noticed that there were dried tears on her face. She had clearly cried a lot before she fell asleep. Usui sighed.

"Prez…why do you always try to handle things on your own?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't answer. He pulled up a stool and sat as close to Misaki as he could, staring at her face which looked exhausted even though she was sleeping. He put his head down so that it would face hers and gently caressed her face with his left hand. He then waited for her to awaken.


	5. Chapter 5- Calm Down

The sleeping face of Misaki twitched, and then finally, she awakened. Her amber-brown eyes were revealed as she looked around the room, the evening light creating strange shadows. But then she realized she wasn't alone. Right across from her was the face of someone she knew well. It was Usui. His eyes were closed, so she guessed he was probably asleep. He was sitting on a stool and he had his arms on the table on which he was resting his head on and he was facing her directly. Hoping to escape as quietly and as quickly as possible, she slowly stood up. But before she could even start to gather her things and put them in order, Usui's eyelids flickered and a pair of green eyes was revealed.

"Prez." It was one word, but it made her flinch. Misaki quickly pushed her chair out of the way, which created a loud squeaking noise, and attempted to escape. But before she could run away Usui said something terrifying.

"Are you really going to do it prez?" He asked seriously as he raised his head. _What is he talking about? He couldn't possibly…_ She opened her mouth, about to ask what he meant by that, but he spoke before she could get the words out.

"Are you going to abort the baby?" He finally asked. Misaki's eyes widened and her mouth trembled.

"How…how did you…"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. Ayuzawa, will you be able to live with yourself if you do this?" Usui asked. He was staring at her with very serious eyes. She had never seen him so serious before and this added to the fear that was running rampant inside her along with the other mix of emotions that she was feeling and couldn't seem to understand or ignore.

"But…if I don't how am I going to live my life?! I still need to worrying about preparing the next student council and then I have to study for exams so I can get into a good college…I won't have time for this!" There was a bad look in the president's eyes. She had never been like this before, and Usui knew that. She usually stayed on top of things and didn't freak out like this, much less cry like she was now. As soon as she started talking the tears started unintentionally running down her face. She looked frightened, stressed, and most of all, she looked like she was struggling mentally as well. Ayuzawa wasn't the type to do things like this, and she wasn't thinking clearly which resulted in her current state of mind.

"I don't think you can do that anymore Ayuzawa…" Usui told her calmly as to not rile her up any further, but that didn't seem to work.

"What are you talking about?! You don't make my decisions Usui! This is all your fault anyways! If we hadn't done those things…I wouldn't be in this situation! I wouldn't be…I wouldn't…be…" The tears continued to stream down her face as she looked blankly down at the floor and she collapsed back into her seat.

"I…I'm an idiot Usui…I never thought I'd do something so stupid…I don't know how to handle this at all…" She murmured sorrowfully, anguish written all over her face.

"But if I don't do this…I don't know how I'll be able to go on…I won't even be able to stay in school after a certain point." Misaki said quietly. She was finally calming down now. Usui's eyes had widened a little and he took a step forward, resting a hand tentatively on her head. She didn't flinch.

"I can't imagine you doing this type of thing Ayuzawa…I don't want to see you do this to yourself." He told her.

"And because I can't let you do this, you won't be able to live your life like you planned you would. All of the work you did up until now despite your family situation is almost for nothing, and for this, I'm sorry." He said as he rubbed her head. She looked up at him with another painful expression on her face, and this almost made Usui flinch.

"I can promise you though, that I won't leave you alone. This is my responsibility also…" Usui didn't like how serious he had to be right now. He didn't really want to talk about this at all. It was awkward and it hurt to speak, or even look at Ayuzawa, but he wouldn't back away now. He saw the president nod faintly. Usui inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Alright, let me cancel your appointment." Usui said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket with his free hand. He quickly called the number of the hospital. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello, I'd like to cancel Ayuzawa Misaki's appointment today. If you need her permission she's right here." Usui said. The man said he needed her permission first, so he handed Misaki the phone. She quietly told him to cancel the appointment. After a few seconds she was done and she pressed the 'end' button before handing Usui his phone back. All was silent for a few minutes, and then Usui finally spoke up.

"Misaki, I'll take you home now if you want." He offered. Misaki's eyes widened as he used her name. She shook her head.

"No, I'll head back on my own."

"Alright." Usui replied.

Author's Notes

Dear lord, this is awkward to write about for my first fan fiction. I'm practically crawling out of my skin, but this is the story I thought up so I'm going to have to deal with it. Bare with me here, I am not the best when it comes to writing about this type of thing.


	6. Chapter 6- Confession

The chair squeaked suddenly as the president rose from her seat. There was visible perspiration on her forehead and her eyes were closed. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Misaki said, stepping away from her desk and heading towards the door. The student council simply went on with their business. Usui, on the other hand, shot his green gaze towards the president, worry apparent in his eyes.

"Prez, do you want me to come with you? You might need help when you-" But before Usui could finish his sentence, he was silenced by a scary glare and an angry aura coming off of the female president. There was a little bit of blush on her face, but it wasn't that apparent.

"I don't need help, Usui! How old do you think I am? I can go to the bathroom on my own!" Snapped Misaki. Her eyes went wide after that and she began backing up towards the door. Before Usui could say anything else to her, she left the room in a flash and then fast-walked down the hall to the bathroom. _Dangit that Usui! I don't have time to deal with him!_ Thought Misaki as she hurried down the hall, a cold chill running from up her back all the way to her head. She felt extremely nauseous and it had taken all of her strength to sit there and do her work up until now.

Once she hit the bathroom, and luckily no one else was in there besides her, she headed straight into a stall and threw up. It was vile. It was disgusting. The wretched taste in her mouth didn't make her feel any better when she was finally done ridding her system of the acidic substance. Her throat burned. Some puke had come out of her nose, and it burned as well.

"Ack…" Misaki headed over to the sink and began washing out her mouth and even her nose a bit. When she was done, she exited the bathroom, only to find Usui standing there, much like he had last time. Misaki was glaring at him, waiting for him to say something to her.

"You're very loud prez; you should try to do that more quietly." It was partially a tease, but it was also a notice to Misaki that Usui knew what was going on.  
"Shut up." She told him simply, turning left down the hall to head back to her work in the student council room. It wasn't a surprise when Usui grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Prez, I think you should go home for the day. I'll do your work." Usui said. Misaki turned around, eyes wide. There was a hint of irritation in her expression.

"What? You're not the president! You can't do my work. The student council would definitely question what was going on if you did that. I can take care of myself, Usui." Misaki snapped, pulling her arm sharply. But this time he didn't let go.

"Ayuzawa, you can't push yourself too hard now. And besides, like I said, this is my responsibility too so I'm trying to help." Usui told her, trying to get her to see the sense in his words. Misaki stared hard at him.  
"I can still do my own work. It isn't like I'm sick. I feel fine now, so don't worry." She told him. Usui took his free hand and placed it on her cheek.

"But you don't look fine Ayuzawa." He smiled gently at her. "You're face is all pale." As he did this, Misaki blushed and her eyes widened. She took the hand that Usui wasn't holding onto and attempted to swat away the hand he had on her cheek, but instead he grabbed it. This caused Misaki to blush even more.

"I'll let you finish your work prez, but then I'm walking you home." Usui told her. Misaki blushed and looked down.

"I can walk myself home, idiot Usui…"

•••

The evening sun shone down on the couple and cast shadows on them. The shadows couldn't be told apart though, as they were walking hand in hand. Misaki was looking away from Usui as they walked, for she was feeling quite awkward around him now-a-days. Usui had a serious expression on his face, and he was looking straight forward. After a few more minutes of walking, he spoke up.

"Ayuzawa."

"What?"

"Did you tell your family yet?" He asked. Her eyes widened and she looked to the side a bit, only to find Usui staring straight at her with the serious face he had a lot lately.

"No." She finally answered.

"I thought so. That's why I'm walking you home." Said Usui. Misaki looked sharply in his direction, but he wasn't looking at her any more.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I'm going to make Ayuzawa tell her family." Usui said. Misaki suddenly looked panicked. She tightened her grip on Usui's hand.

"I don't want to." Misaki said.

"But if you don't now, she'll find out soon anyways. Would you rather her figure it out on her own?" Usui asked. Misaki shook her head.

"Then that settles it."

In a few minutes, they were walking up to Misaki's house. It was as run down as always and for the first time in her life, Misaki didn't want to go inside. Usui squeezed Misaki's hand and she nodded, gathering her courage as they both walked up to the door. Misaki let go of Usui hand as she opened it and headed on in. Misaki began taking off her shoes.

"I'm back." She said.

"Welcome home!" Her mother and sister answered in unison.

"Mom? Can Usui come in as well?" Asked Misaki.

"Of course dear! I'll go make some tea." Her mother answered. Misaki heard her mother get up and head into the kitchen. Suzuna poked her head out from the dining room.

"Ohh, onee-chan's boyfriend is here. He's here, he's hear." She repeated in her usual monotonous voice. This made Misaki blush angrily.

"Suzuna! Stop it!" She snapped.

"Whatever you say, onee-chan." Replied Suzuna as she retreated back into the dining room. Once Usui had his shoes off and the door was closed, Misaki and Usui headed into the dining room and sat next to each other at the small table. After a few minutes, Minako came out with four cups of tea and she passed it out to everyone. Suzuna was busy cutting out coupons from magazines and she didn't look up when her mother passed her the tea.

"So why is Usui-kun here today?" She asked. Before Misaki could answer, Usui spoke up.

"We wanted to discuss something with the both of you." He said. Minako tilted her head to the side in question.

"Oh really? You can tell me anything." She said. This time, Misaki said anything before Usui could.

"Mom…please forgive me but I'm….I am…pregnant…" Misaki's eyes were closed and she was barely able to take the silence that filled the room afterwards. Suzuna stopped her cutting. She could sense Usui had stopped breathing. When she looked up, her mother was staring down at her gently.

"Thank you for finally telling me dear, but I've known for quite a bit now. The signs were obvious to me since I've been pregnant twice, and then you kept getting sick but you would tell me you were fine. And let's not forget the random hospital visit, or that worried expression on Usui's face when he came here trying to find out what was wrong with you. He even asked me the name of the hospital you went to, and I'm sure that's where he went to afterwards." Minako then smirked faintly. "Also, you didn't hide the pregnancy test very well dear." She finished.

Misaki had been speechless the entire time, but that last part had made her blush in embarrassment. Usui didn't say a word.

"Um, mom. I know I'm an idiot. You don't have to do anything for me. I'll take care of myself." Misaki told her. Minako kept on smiling.

"Don't worry Misaki dear, I'm not mad. But I believe you should handle this mostly on your own, so you can learn your lesson. I'll still be here for you; I could never abandon my daughter." Minako told her.

"Okay…" Replied Misaki.

"And I'll take care of her too; it is mostly my fault anyways." Usui said, taking the blame onto himself. Misaki shot him a glare.

"Don't say it like that! It was my fault too!" She protested, and Usui sighed. Minako turned to Suzuna, who was still sitting there, seemingly paused in time itself.

"And what do you think about this Suzuna dear?" The mother asked her daughter. Suzuna put down the scissors.

"Onee-chan works faster than I thought." She finally said. Misaki made a shocked expression, and she heard Usui chuckle. Misaki glared at him and gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! Ayuzawa, you're so mean." He complained. This just made her want to hit him again. This time Minako chuckled.

"You two get along so well, don't you?" She said. Misaki stared at her mother, exasperated. _Are you trying to embarrass me!?_ She thought.

After the four had talked a bit more and finished their tea, Usui decided it was time to go. On his way out, he grabbed Misaki before she could realize what was happening and gave her a kiss to the forehead. This, of course, made her blush a lot. Usui chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, Ayuzawa."

"See you, idiot Usui…"


	7. Chapter 7- They're Huge!

Author's Notes

I'm not exactly pointing out how much time is going by in the story, so I'd say about a month has gone by since the last chapter. Oh, and McDonalds belongs to McDonalds!

Misaki didn't have as much as a work load today, so she and the rest of the student council would be finishing their work at the same time today. The female president straightened out some papers and placed them in a large pile, and then began writing something down on another piece of paper. Misaki was trying to ignore the stares of the other student council members. They all kept turning their heads in her direction, and just when she began raising her head in order to snap at them, they would quickly look away and begin murmuring in a hushed manner about something.

"This is strange; can any of you get a better look?" One of the members murmured. They all paled at the question, afraid to give the president another glance. They could tell she was getting angry.

"H-hell no! Do you want me to die!?"

"What if she sees me!?"

"How about one of us pretends to go to the bathroom, then we can get a better look…"

"Oh! Good idea!"

While they discussed these things, Yukimura looked terrified. True…he was curious too, but he didn't want the president to think badly of him! The vice president timidly turned his head, to only find Misaki staring at him with fire in her eyes and a dangerous red aura seeping out of her body.

"Eeeek!" He squealed, squeezing his eyes shut and going back to his work, trying to ignore the hushed whispers of the rest of the student council members. Misaki's eyebrows twitched and she finally gave up at keeping quiet. She slammed her hands loudly onto the desk, waking up the sleeping Usui and shocking the rest of the class. Misaki stood up sharply. She was looking down, her entire body shaking with anger. She could sense the sudden increase of fear in the air. But then suddenly, before she could start demanding answers about their odd behavior, the fear stopped growing, and it turned into a feeling of shock.

"OHH!"

"L-Look! Can you see them?!"

"They're…"

And they all said in unison.

"Way bigger than before!"

Misaki's face went blank and she became frozen in time. She then looked down, at the place on her body where they were all staring and she grinded her teeth in furious realization. They were looking at her chest! Her boobs had grown quite large over the past month and at an alarming rate, she had gone all the way from an A cup to a C cup and she even had to buy new bras, which she regretted spending the money on. But she had to. This is what happens when you get pregnant…

Misaki finally came back to reality and looked up sharply, glaring them all down. This sudden movement caused her chest to jiggle a bit and some of the student council members couldn't seem to contain themselves. They weren't used to their manly president having such large boobs!

"Look!" Misaki began. "Just because my…my…ch-ch…chest got bigger doesn't mean you have to talk about it! This could happen to anyone so leave me alone!" She yelled. The student council members' jaws dropped. They were all thinking in unison: _She-she said it!_

"Oh no pr-pr-president! We weren't thinking about that at all! We were just…looking at all of the work you have there and were wondering if we could help!" Blurted out one of the student council members. Yukimura was crying and shaking in his seat out of fear of what would happen to them next. Misaki began chuckling evilly, the red aura turning into a black aura.  
"Wow, I never saw that color before." Said Usui who was yawning lazily, not concerned for the well-being of the student council members at all. All of the student council members began to cry, the one who had came up with the excuse already having been beaten up and knocked out by now for coming up with such a lame reason. His soul was floating up to the ceiling.

"Y-You idiots want to help do you? You weren't trying to trick me at all, were you? Then get to work! I want to see all of tomorrow's work done by today and if any of you slack…" Thunder clouds began to gather. Misaki grew devil horns on the top of her head. "You're going to pay with your lives!" The female president smirked dangerously. They all screamed, tears shooting out of their eyes rapidly as they all began to work their hearts out, the soul returned to its body and the knocked out student council member woke up and began hurriedly doing his work. Yukimura could barely see since there were so many tears in his eyes as he did his work hurriedly. Misaki stared them down for a bit more before returning to her work. Just as she was finishing up, she felt someone breathing right next to her face.

"They're right though, they really have grown prez, too bad they weren't this big when we were doing this and that." Usui murmured in her ear. Misaki blushed so hard her entire face was red and she picked up a binder and attempted to slap him in the face with it. He easily dodged and he chuckled once he saw her furious expression.

"You're too much prez." Usui said. Misaki huffed.

"Quiet, I need to finish my work, idiot Usui." And she went back to work.

•••

Meanwhile, the next day…

"Hey, Misaki!" Sakura called out. Misaki turned and smiled as her good friends, Sakura and Shizuko, appeared.

"Hey! Do you two need anything?" Misaki asked.

"Well…" Sakura looked kind of bashful about what she was about to ask. "We noticed that your boobs have gotten really big really quickly! We find that really strange, did something happen Misaki…?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, we would like to know." Shizuko adjusted her glasses, causing them to gleam as she bent forward to get a better look at Misaki's large cleavage, which caused her to blush. She was feeling quite self-conscious right now. "It is quite intriguing…" Shizuko added. Misaki looked flustered and didn't know how to answer.

"L-look, are you guys busy after school today? We can meet up at McDonald's and-" Misaki began, but she was cut off by the excited voice of Sakura.

"Sure! I'd love to! I'll be there!"

"I'll be able to make it as well, see you there Misaki." Shizuko said. Before Misaki could say anything to them they were both gone, off to their lockers or homeroom she supposed. Misaki sighed.

•••

Misaki was getting ready to leave at her locker, putting away the books she didn't need and taking out the ones she did need. Just then, a familiar voice murmured in her ear.

"Ayuzawa, where are you going? Don't you have student council?" It asked. Misaki shivered at Usui's sudden appearance, what's more his closeness, but she didn't turn her head and just answered him as she was taking more books out.

"I already stopped by and told them I wouldn't be attending, I also made sure they did all of their work, so you don't need to worry. What does it matter to you? You're not in the student council!" Misaki said.

"But I want to know where Ayuzawa is all the time and I want to know exactly what's she's doing. Even when she's sleeping and bathing and-" Misaki cut him off.

"S-shut up, idiot Usui! You sound like a stalker!" Stuttered Misaki.

"I am a stalker, I'm Ayuzawa's personal stalker." Said Usui. This caused Misaki to get angry and she slammed her locker shut and glared at him as she grabbed her bag.

"I don't need a stalker like you! I'm going now, don't follow me." Misaki ordered.

"But I want to walk Ayuzawa home."

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said you can't!" Misaki snapped as he began to walk past him, but he grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Where are you going Misaki?" He asked. _Dangit, he's sharp as always._ She turned around.

"I-I'm going to hang out with Sakura and Shizuko! So don't follow me!" Misaki told him in a flustered manner. Usui grew more serious.

"Ayuzawa never hangs out with friends, does this mean Ayuzawa is going to tell them about this?" He placed a hand on her belly before she noticed what he was doing. She blushed furiously and looked down in a panic as she grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull his hand away from her belly. This didn't work so she attempted to back away from his hand, but he just walked forward, his hand still on her belly.

"I-idiot U-sui! G-Get your han-d o-o-off of me!" She stuttered. Usui looked like a disappointed dog.

"But Ayuzawa never lets me touch her belly, even though it's our child. Does Ayuzawa want me to go away? Does Ayuzawa wish I wasn't the father?" He asked, though he was actually serious for once. This caused Misaki to be taken aback, and she gave up trying to pull his hand away. Instead, she rested her left hand on top of his.

"No…it's just embarrassing to think about and I still feel ashamed. The fact that you're the father makes you harder to talk to most of the time and…" She was blushing, and Usui's eyes were staring directly at her face. She had been looking down up until now, but now she finally looked up at him, the blush growing a bit redder on her face. "I'm sorry, Usui. I guess…when no one else is around, like now, you can touch my belly…" The words were hard to get out, but she finally said them. Usui's eyes were glowing with happiness, and he smiled warmly down at her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss to the forehead, which made her close her eyes. When she opened them again, his face was right in front of her own.

"Thank you, Misaki." Usui said. _He said my name again; he says it a lot…_ Without a word she leaned foreword and put her arms around him giving him a hug. In turn, he put his arms around her, and they stood there for a while. Finally, Usui broke both the silence, and the atmosphere.

"Ohh, they feel even bigger than they look." Usui said. He could feel her boobs because they were hugging. This angered Misaki, and she quickly backed away and gave him a punch to the arm.

"You pervert, you super mega creepy stalker, perverted outer-space alien!"

More Author's Notes

Yay, that was a fun chapter. Next chapter, Misaki is going to reveal to Sakura and Shizuko about her pregnancy. Sounds like fun!

And I'd like to give my thanks to the two people who wrote reviews. Your reviews give me the will to make more chapters. Just by knowing that two people want me to keep writing, it makes me go into action and I pop out a chapter before I know it! Really, thanks guys! I hope you liked this chapter as well!


	8. Chapter 8- I'm Hungry!

Author's Notes

Oh my goodness! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter!

This is kind of a reply to one of the reviews, and yes I agree now that I think about it. Usui should have been more annoyed that other people were staring at her boobs!

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

After that incident at school, the female president had managed to escape her possessive boyfriend and head over to the McDonalds she promised she'd meet her friends at. As Misaki walked up to the door, she suddenly began to feel nervous. Should she just lie and not tell her friends the truth, or should she be honest? She clenched her fists and screwed her eyes shut. _No! I have to tell them the truth; I can't just lie to my friends!_ She thought and opened her eyes again. She then walked through the door and inside the fast-food restaurant. Even though she decided not to lie, even if she wanted to lie no one would believe her. Misaki is a bad liar.

Once inside, she quickly located her friends, who hadn't ordered anything yet and were just sitting across from each other, having a nice chat as they excitedly waited for the arrival of their friend. Sakura was the first to notice Misaki's approach since she was facing in her direction and she excitedly greeted her with a little shriek, but Shizuko hissed at her friend immediately afterwards for making a scene and disturbing everyone else. With a pout on her face, Sakura calmed down, though she did manage to brighten up enough to motion for Misaki to sit next to herself. And so, Misaki sat next to Sakura.

"Should we order something first?" Asked Misaki as she put her school bag under the table where Sakura and Shizuko had also placed theirs.

"Yeah!" Agreed Sakura cheerfully as she stood up, arms in the air. "Let's go let's go!"

"Sakura! Calm down!" Hissed Shizuko, once more, as she glared angrily at her excitable friend. Sakura lowered her arms again and pouted.

"Misaki! Shizuko is so mean! Make her stop!" Sakura wailed quietly, as to not disturb the other people in the restaurant though they were already staring unhappily at the trio of high school girls. Misaki noticed this and warily looked over at Sakura, patting her on the shoulder to get her to stop so they could go and order their food before they got kicked out of the restaurant. Sakura took the hint, sniffled, and they were finally out of the booth. As they were looking at the menu, Sakura looked fidgety.

"Ohh, I don't know what to get! I'm going on a diet so I can look good for Kuuga…" She murmured. Misaki was going to remain silent but Shizuko completely ignored the question all together so that meant Misaki was the only one left to help Sakura.

"Um…well…then just get a happy meal. Those are small, I'm sure you'll like the toy." Misaki said awkwardly. Sakura's eyes sparkled and she ended up joyously clinging to Misaki.

"Misaki! Thank you! I love you!" Misaki nodded, not knowing how to react to this, especially since everyone was still staring at them.

"Uh, sure Sakura…" Replied Misaki.

"I would like a chicken burger with onions but no mayonnaise please. I would also like a small fry and a coke." Shizuko ordered once they were at the front of the line. She knew exactly what she wanted, as always, and she spoke in a professional sort of tone like the one she spoke in back when all three of them had followed around Usui all day. Misaki smiled faintly at the memory.

"And I'll have one chicken nugget happy meal please, with the girl toy! Oh, and a coke as well please!" Sakura said as she cheerfully ordered her food. Now it was Misaki's turn.

"Hmm…" _Feeling kind of hungry right now. Really hungry… _"I think I'd like to have a triple cheeseburger with mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, extra pickles, ranch dressing and bacon. I'll also have a large fry and a coke as well, please." Misaki finished. Shizuko and Sakura stared awkwardly at their friend. The person at the register tried not to show that they were surprised at her order.

"Misaki…are you really hungry today…? That's a lot of stuff…some strange combinations too…" Murmured Sakura with an awkward laugh at the end. Shizuko adjusted her glasses.

After they got their food, they sat down again and were beginning to unwrap their food items. As they all began to dig in, both Sakura and Shizuko stealing glances at the hungry Misaki occasionally, Misaki began to feel a sort of pressure. She could tell her friends were both very suspicious right now and she knew that she had to tell them about her situation sooner or later, so she swallowed the bite she had in her mouth and began to speak. Shizuko and Sakura remained quiet.

"So…well…I…" _Gosh this is hard to say, I feel so awkward! _ "I did some things and now I'm…" She bent forward a bit and spoke more quietly, for she was afraid someone would hear her and then the group of friends would be the center of attention once more. "I'm pregnant." There. She said it. Just like how she had told her mom a month ago, now she was telling her two closest friends. They sat there, no longer eating. Sakura was looking down at the remains of her happy meal. Shizuko was awkwardly looking to the side, though she was still facing Misaki. Sakura was the first to speak up.

"Eh…we kind of guessed this was the case by now. But it is just a bit of a shock to hear it from your mouth…" Murmured Sakura.

"Yeah, I never really expected you to do this sort of thing Misaki. You're usually so responsible." Shizuko said. Misaki was feeling ashamed so she hung her head down, eyes on her lap. She blinked in surprise as Sakura stretched out and grabbed her hand. When Misaki turned to gaze at Sakura's face, she smiled sympathetically.

"But we understand, Misaki. We'll do everything we can to support you! Oh, and will you let Usui-kun know that we know about this?" Sakura asked, her usual happy aura much calmer right now.

"Yes, so we don't have any misunderstandings and in case something happens." Shizuko agreed. Misaki nodded.

"He already knew I was going to tell you guys, though I'll make sure he knows for sure. Thank you both." Misaki told them with a smile.

"So what are you going to do about school and your part time job Misaki?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Well, as for school, by the time I start showing very obviously, I will have already passed on my job to someone else, and by then since I'm a senior I won't have to attend classes, I'll just say I'm studying, which I actually will try to do. As for my job, I'll have to quit it. I don't think they'd be very fond of having an irresponsible pregnant woman hanging around." Misaki explained. Sakura and Shizuko nodded in understanding, but they weren't the only ones listening in.

It just so happens that Aoi had came to that same McDonalds. He was going to greet Misaki, but due to his silly embarrassment he ended up taking the booth directly behind her. And well, he had just listened in on that entire conversation.

The shocked teenager gaped, eyes wide. _M-M-Misaki-chi is p-pre-g-gnan-t!? _He thought, the mere thought of it unbelievable. Just when he was about to leap out of his seat and confront Misaki, someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"Whoa there, calm down." A voice said in a monotonous voice. Aoi slowly turned his head only to see Usui sitting right next to him, crouched down so that the girls behind them wouldn't be able to see his head. It was a wonder at how he had gotten there in the first place

"U-U-Us-" Usui cut Aoi off by covering his mouth with his hand. This resulted in Aoi getting a bit pissed off and he opened his mouth and attempted to bite Usui's hand. The older boy quickly removed his hand from Aoi's mouth.

"Whoa whoa, if you're hungry eat your food, not me." Usui said in that same annoying tone. Aoi looked flustered and angry.

"Why should I!? I can't stand for this!" Aoi whispered harshly. He thought for a moment, and then realized something else. "A-And you're the one who probably did that to her too!" He snapped in his quietest voice, though he paled a bit as he said that. It was an embarrassing topic.

"Just let her be, Misa-chan wanted to speak with her friends alone." Usui told the younger boy. Aoi crossed his arms and looked unsatisfied.

"Then why are you here? Were you stalking her?" Asked Aoi.

"She never told me where she was going, and since I couldn't walk her home I decided I was hungry and I came here. What a coincidence, right?" Replied Usui. This pissed Aoi off even more and he glared fiercely at Usui.

"That was no coincidence!" He whispered loudly. "You're just an overprotective stalker!" Aoi shouted in a hushed tone. Usui opened his eyes a bit wider.

"Does that bother Aoi? Aoi seems to care very much abut my Misa-chan." He asked. This resulted in Aoi blushing furiously and he turned away from Usui sharply.

"N-no! I don't care about her at all! I just don't think it is right for you to follow her around everyone, you stupid stalker!" Aoi replied quickly. "Anyways, I am so going to tell the Maid Latte staff about this." Usui put his hands on Aoi's shoulders.

"No you won't. Misa-chan will tell them when she feels it is right. Until then, however long it may be, I am going to hold you down. Even if I can't see my adorable Misa-chan for months." Usui said. Aoi struggled, as he was very irritated by this point. Even though he knew Usui was bluffing, his words still angered him and he definitely wouldn't sit still while Usui had his hands on his shoulders.  
"Go die!" Aoi shouted at Usui quietly as his eyes drifted off towards the floor and as he drowned out everything around him. _I can't believe this…What about Maid Latte? Is Misaki really going to quit working there?_


	9. Chapter 9- At Work

A bell rang as a door opened, and in came a tired looking man, probably exhausted from a long day of work. The one who greeted him was a pretty woman dressed as a maid with black hair and amber eyes. The maid was no other than Misaki!

"Welcome home, master." She greeted with a cute bow. The tired expression of the man quickly turned into a blissful smile.

"Uh huh huh...I'm home." The now happy man lazily chuckled as he followed Misaki to one of the many tables in Maid Latte. He sat down and Misaki nodded politely before handing him the menu. After taking both his drink and meal order, since he knew what he wanted, Misaki headed back into the kitchen to hand it to the two female cooks.

"Thanks Misa-chan!" The kitchen sisters said in unison before getting to work on the food. Misaki nodded with a smile and headed back out onto the floor. Just as she did, another customer came in, and Misaki walked quickly over to the man, greeting him as she had earlier with the other man. And, just as she had him seated, a few more customers came in. One woman and one man. There usually weren't many females here at this time of day, so it was a pleasant surprise. Misaki greeted them.

"Welcome home, master, mistress." She said pleasantly, and brought them to their seats before taking their drink order. Then she headed over to the man she had seated just before the couple had come in and took his full order, since he also knew what he wanted. Usually the single men were regulars at the small restaurant and had already memorized the entire Maid Latte menu. Misaki brought the orders to the kitchen and she was thanked by the kitchen sisters once more. As she was feeling a little hot, Misaki wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Just then, the manager appeared.

"Misa-chan! You're working so hard today, good job! You look tired, so don't overwork yourself." Cautioned the thirty year old woman who was in mind, forever eighteen. Misaki raised her right arm and flexed her muscles.

"Don't worry manager! I'm doing fine!" Misaki assured her with a determined expression on her face. The manager laughed and smiled.

"Oh, of course Misa-chan. Well then, do your best!" Satsuki said with a smile and Misaki nodded.

"I will!" Replied the maid as she headed over to the kitchen sisters to take the food the two regulars had ordered and deliver it to them. She had a tray in each hand. For some reason though, they felt heavier than usuall. Her eyes suddenly felt like they were going to sag shut and her arms were starting to tremble. Misaki slowly and carefully delivered the first meal to the first customer.

"Here's your meal, master. Enjoy." Misaki said in as cheerful a voice as she could muster. The bell rang again, and in came Aoi, cross-dressing in a white and blue frilly dress that was covered in dark blue bows. Misaki greeted him with a faint smile as she went over to the other table to deliver the remaining meal. Her arm was beginning to tremble even more so she grabbed the tray with both hands. Her vision became foggy and her head pounded. It was as if something was bumping around inside her skull. _Gosh…this is terrible…tim…ing…. _She thought.

Aoi was giving her a weird look. At first he was still thinking about the conversation he had overheard the other day, but now he noticed something was up with Misaki. She wasn't acting normal. Just as he was noticing this, Misaki hurriedly placed the tray she was holding on the other customer's table before she collapsed onto the ground. Just before she blacked out completely, Misaki could hear Aoi yelling earnestly for the manager to come quickly.

•••

_So tired…I don't want to wake up…_ Misaki thought as she twitched groggily in her sleep. As soon as she did this, a voice blurted out loudly and hands grabbed her by the shoulder and began to shake her violently. This, of course, awakened the sleeping Misaki and brought her back to the real world.

"Mrgh…" She mumbled, eyes struggling to open.

"Aoi-chan! That was so rude! Never do that again!" The manager snapped, grabbing the young boy by the cheek and pulling him over to her.

"Ow ow ow! Stoff it oba-than!" Shouted Aoi, though his words came out strangely since his cheek was being pulled quite hard. The manager pinched his cheek harder as Aoi called her an old lady.

"What did you say?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Jush le me go!" Aoi pushed her hand away and began rubbing his throbbing red cheek as he stared over at the manager like he was an abused dog.

"She was waking up so I was just quickening the process." Aoi told her. Erika, Honoka and Subaru were rolling their eyes and sighing in unison.

"But that's not right Aoi-chan! She probably really needed that rest!" Argued Satsuki.

"Heh, it wasn't like she was doing much work today, she shouldn't be _that _tired." Said Honoka darkly as she looked at Misaki's awakening form. Erika and Subaru sighed awkwardly. Finally, Misaki opened her eyes. The amber irises were revealed.

"S-Sorry about that…I was just feeling really tired and dizzy. At least I didn't drop anything." Misaki apologized as she began to sit up. She had apparently been stretched across three chairs in the staff room that were being used as a bed.  
"No no Misa-chan! Don't worry about it at all! Just lay back down!" The manager told her, motioning with her hands for the tired-looking teenager to lie down again. Misaki shook her head and swung her legs off of the two other chairs and placed them on the ground as she sat up completely.

"I'm fine now, really. I'll make sure to take better care of myself next time, please forgive me." Misaki said.

"Yeah, you better. You caused a lot of trouble for us out there. The person you gave the food to was scared stiff." Honoka told her rather accusingly as she stared down at her.

"A bunch of the male customers offered to help carry you, but Aoi-chan wouldn't let them. He and I ended up having to carry you." Erika said with a small smile.

"I took care of the customers for you, so you don't have to worry about what happened afterwards Misa-chan." Comforted Subaru.

"Yes! Don't worry about anything Misaki! We have you covered! You can go straight home now. If you need help walking, I can call Usui for you or make Aoi take you home." The manager told her. Misaki was about to disagree when Aoi began to shout.

"I-I'm not taking that unfashionable woman home! You two shouldn't be comforting her! She doesn't…she…doesn't deserve it…" His words faded as he finished his sentence, and Misaki became puzzled. This was very unlike Aoi. Satsuki glared at him angrily.

"What has gotten into you Aoi-chan? Don't say things like that!" Snapped Satsuki. Aoi looked over at Misaki, eyes looking kind of pained. She faintly noticed him glance at her abdomen for a second before turning away and yelling at his aunt.

"I can say what I want!" He shot back. The manager was about to grab him by the cheek again when Misaki spoke up.

"No, wait, don't do anything manager. I have something to tell you all." Misaki intervened. _Aoi must have somehow found out about my situation without me telling him…damnit…_

"…What's wrong Misa-chan…?" Asked the manager. Misaki took a deep breath. When all eyes were on her, she repeated the same line she had said twice before already.

"I'm pregnant. I'll have to quit this job when the time comes." Misaki told them straight out. It was extremely awkward and embarrassing for her, but she had to say it. Aoi looked terrified as he heard the words he had overheard about a week ago spoken directly to him and the rest of the Maid Latte staff. Satsuki froze. Erika's mouth gaped and Subaru looked completely taken aback. Honoka looked very surprised and she just stood there, staring wide-eyed at Misaki. Misaki tried hard to keep her head high though it was so tempting to look down and avoid any and all eye contact.

Aoi, unable to take the silence and the tenseness of the situation any longer, went over and grabbed his jacket from the coat-rack.

"I'm leaving. My dad wants me home for once today."

"Wait! Aoi-chan…" Satsuki said as she reached out to him with her hand, but he was already out the door. Misaki had watched him leave, but turned her head as Satsuki began to speak.

"I'm sorry to hear that Misa-chan. Whenever you're ready to quit just tell me. So it is with…um...Usui-kun, correct?" The manager asked tentatively. Subaru, Erika and Honoka had calmed down a bit and were waiting for an answer as well. Misaki nodded an expression of shame on her face.

"It wasn't planned. I was actually going to abort it…but Usui stopped me." Misaki told them. She hadn't really told this to her mother or her friends, so she didn't know why she was telling it to her manager and the staff. It didn't really matter though, since the abortion didn't happen. After Misaki said that, they all looked kind of downcast and shocked, but eventually Erika spoke up.

"I never thought you'd be the type to do this Misaki. Good luck!"

"Yes, good luck. You're going to need it. If you ever need anything, just ask." Subaru told her.

"It better be a girl." Honoka added. Misaki smiled. They were all trying their best to make her feel better.

"Thanks guys." She said. They all smiled in unison. "Well, I better get go-" Suddenly, the back door opened and Usui came in. He took one glance at the people in the room and then swiftly scooped Misaki up in his arms suddenly and without her consent.

"W-W-What?! What are you doing, idiot Usui!" Misaki complained as she grabbed his arm and attempted to make him let go of her. Usui didn't answer her question and simply nodded to the staff. He grabbed Misaki's things and headed out the door with her, even though she was still in her maid uniform.

Meanwhile, back with the staff, it was dead silent. It was so silent; you could hear a pin drop. But then suddenly, the manager started going off into her fantasy land and moe flowers began popping up rapidly and in mass numbers.

"Ack, manager…! Not again!" Shouted Honoka as the entire staff was drowned in the pink flowers.

"Heh heh! They're so cute!" Gushed the manager giddily.

"Usui! I said let me go! How did you know what happened and why are you carrying me!?" Questioned Misaki in a hushed and flustered tone. She whispered the last bit. "People are staring…" Of course, Usui didn't say anything in reply. No matter how hard Misaki tried to escape, Usui wouldn't let her go. He had an iron grip. Before she knew it, they were heading towards Usui's apartment. And as they entered the building, people stared at them confusedly. Usui still wouldn't let her go. And surprise surprise, he still wouldn't let her go even when they were riding the elevator.

Managing to hold her with one arm for a second, Usui grabbed his key and unlocked the door, then he kicked it open and put his other arm back to where it had been before as he carried Misaki over to the only couch in his entire apartment which also served as his bed and set her down on top of it. Then Usui headed back to the door, closed and locked it.

"Usui…why did you bring me here?" Misaki asked, hoping to finally get an answer.

"Because Ayuzawa is an idiot." He replied. Misaki took this very offensively and her expression turned from confused to angry.

"Why you..." Misaki said as she began to stand up, but Usui walked over to her and grabbed her arm as he sat down beside her, holding her still.

"Let go of my arm, I need to get home." Misaki ordered him as she attempted to pry his hand off of her captured arm. He wouldn't budge, which wasn't a surprise.

"I'm never letting Ayuzawa out of my sight again. Ayuzawa should quit her job already." He told her sternly. His green eyes were serious. Misaki stared at those eyes as she thought about this.

"No. I need to pay for my family's needs." She answered him sternly.

"But Ayuzawa can't handle working anymore." Usui argued

"Yes I can. I'll be more careful."

"No you won't. You can't prepare for something like this. I'm going to watch Ayuzawa all the time now. If you won't quit your job, I'll have to follow you all around at work." Usui told her. Misaki twitched.

"You better either be helping out with the cooking or ordering food, you can't follow me around. People will get confused." Misaki told him. Usui pouted. Without saying anything, he let go of her arm and touched her belly. This caused Misaki to blush and she looked away.

"Misaki, look at me." Usui told her. Misaki slowly turned her head to face her boyfriend. He had loving and serious eyes, though he looked like he was struggling to say something.

"What?" Asked Misaki. Usui sighed and took his hand away from her belly and grabbed her hand instead, which caused Misaki to blush slightly.

"Misaki, if you ever need me, I'm a call away. If you ever want to…stay here, you can always ask. I'll never say no. Don't hold back from asking me for help, because I love you, and there's nothing I'd rather do than help out my girlfriend and our child." He told her. Misaki was staring up into his eyes, quietly. She almost wasn't breathing. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, warming her face. Closing her eyes, Misaki leaned forward and gave Usui a big hug.

"You're warm." She murmured. Usui chuckled and played with a lock of her hair.

"I know." He said. "Misaki." He called to her, trying to get her attention. But instead of answering, she grabbed him by both arms, looked up, and kissed him on the lips. Before Usui could fully take in what she was doing, Misaki went back to hugging him.

"You're sly, Ayuzawa."

"Idiot Usui…"

Author's Notes

I don't know if the maids call them mistresses. I know what they say in Japanese, but I am not exactly sure what that'd translate to in English so I'm just sticking with mistress.

I might have got Satsuki's age wrong, oh well.

It was really awkward for me to write that last bit, I'm honestly not good with writing mushy gushy stuff. I don't have much practice in it, so sorry if it felt kind of empty. But did you notice that the last bit of dialogue they said was taken from the anime? It actually fit that scene, so I used it.

I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm flattered!


	10. Chapter 10- What is it?

Author's Notes

Alrighty, so for this part, we're going to insert all of the President business with Kanou from the manga. I am not going to rewrite what already happened since I'm not changing that part in this story. If you haven't read that bit where Misaki prepares Kanou for being President, then I'd suggest you read it. The story from now on will take place after that part. A lot of time has obviously passed; Misaki is 6 months pregnant and showing. And also, I'm not so sure what the question exactly was in one of the reviews I got, but the answer to if Aoi likes Misaki or not is kind of yes. In the manga, it is implied that he has a crush on her and I was just implementing that into the story as well.

This was the last day of school Misaki would probably be attending. The quietness of the hall was relentless and there seemed to be no one else around. Misaki was gathering all of her books from her locker so she could take them home to study. The shuffling of her books against the locker was the only noise that broke the silence. As the female senior, no longer the president, put on her jacket, she felt a presence, somewhere, watching her. It sent chills down her spine. Who was watching her? The answer was obvious, but the fact that she couldn't see him was what frightened her the most.

Grabbing her school bag, Misaki headed out the door as usual except with a much heavier load. Not only was her bag heavy, but her increased body weight didn't help either. What's more she was starving. Misaki had quit her job yesterday and now she was even leaving school, it felt like her life was slowing down and ending.

As Misaki exited the building, a cold wave of air hit her face, making her screw her eyes shut. As she opened them again, the senior noticed that it was flurrying. _Winter already, huh. _She thought. After about fifteen minutes of walking slowly down the sidewalk, Misaki sighed, stopped walking and turned around. As expected, Usui was right behind her. He had followed her so quietly and for so long, he was being a stalker as always. But, in the end, Misaki knew that she was happy he cared.

"Hey, stalker." She greeted him. He smirked and they both stood there in the flurry that was quickly turning into a heavy snow, staring into each others eyes.

"Hey, Misaki." He greeted her. Misaki sighed and closed her eyes. _There he goes again. He uses nothing but my name now, unless we're in school, he always uses it. Especially when we're alone._

"Do you need something?" She asked him, soon after realizing that she was probably setting herself up for a tease or something of the like.

"I need Misaki, so why don't you come home with me?" He asked. Misaki rolled her eyes and began walking again.

"I don't need to go home with you, Usui. Don't you remember? I'm going to the hospital today to see what gender the baby is." She explained to him, even though he probably already knew this.

"Aren't you going to invite me to come with you? I'm the father after all." Usui replied as he walked behind her. He wasn't hiding the sound of his footsteps anymore. Misaki snorted.

"This poor child is going to have a perverted alien for a father." Misaki said. "Sure! Come! I'd be happy to have you." Misaki added in an exhausted and cranky tone. Usui chuckled and came up to her side as he walked next to her. Misaki was busy lugging her belongings with both of her hands, so there was no way the two of them would end up walking hand in hand. Suddenly, Usui spoke up.

"Misaki, I'll carry your bag for you." He offered.

"No, we're almost at my house, I can carry it."

"But you'll fall over again." Usui insisted him. He was awarded with a glare from Misaki for those words.

"I can handle it." She told him curtly. Usui sighed. After dropping her bag off at home and changing out of her school uniform and into her usual simple clothes, Misaki and Usui took a taxi to the hospital. At their arrival, they walked straight into the building and over to the elevator. After arriving on the correct floor, they both headed over to the check-in counter and got everything in order before taking a seat in the waiting room. Misaki sat in the corner and Usui sat to her right. For a while, they both remained silent, but surprisingly Misaki spoke up.

"Do you care what gender it is?" Misaki asked. Usui smirked and replied.

"No, as long as it is our baby I don't care." He said. Misaki blushed. She never expected Usui to care much about this type of thing.

"You know, you aren't the fatherly type." She told him. Usui thought on this.

"But my Misaki isn't the motherly type either." He countered. Misaki puffed out her cheeks.

"You can't own me, and so what! As long as I feed it, and give it a place to sleep it will be happy. It doesn't matter what type I am." She told him. Usui raised a brow.

"Then why wouldn't I be able to take care of it too?" He asked. Misaki shrugged and looked at the white hospital wall.

"I just imagine you staring at it and not knowing what to do. I can't really see you doting on a baby or anything." Misaki explained. Usui looked downcast.

"Then maybe I'll have to change a bit…" He murmured as he looked down at his lap. Misaki looked startled and quickly replied.

"No! You're fine the way you are Usui!" At Misaki's words, Usui looked up to see Misaki was staring at him. He smiled warmly, which caused Misaki to blush. She began to fidget in her seat.

Luckily, before any more conversation started, Misaki was called on and they both stood up in unison and followed the nurse that was assigned to them to their designated room. Once they were there, Misaki sat down in a cushioned chair and Usui sat in an identical one beside her. The two sat in silence as the nurse gathered her papers, after a while she began to speak.

"So you're here to see the gender of the baby today, correct?" She asked. Misaki nodded and stared down at the growing lump on her belly, a bit freaked out by it.

"Yeah." She replied aloud. The nurse nodded and ushered Misaki into another room, telling Usui he could just relax where he was. Luckily, he didn't argue. Once they entered the other room the nurse patted the table where Misaki would lay down on. Misaki complied. The nurse lifted up her shirt, revealing her swelling belly, and spread a gel onto it. Before she knew it, the strange pictures had already been taken and she was back in the room sitting next to Usui.

As they waited for the pictures to appear, Usui grabbed her hand, which shocked Misaki. The teenage girl looked up at her boyfriend, confusion in her eyes at his sudden actions.

"Are you scared Usui?" She asked him. Usui sighed and shook his head.

"This is just really hard for me to take in for some reason." He replied. "It feels like our situation is becoming more real and not so distant…" Usui added with a lost look in his eyes. Misaki shrugged.

"But Usui, it isn't like we can change this. You have to be on top of things, and you usually are so this is strange. I guess we're finally switching places for once." She told him. Usui smirked and squeezed Misaki's hand.

"But what if I was acting just now?" He asked her. Misaki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Like you would do that at this time, idiot Usui. You're just scared, admit it." She shot back. Just as Usui looked like he was going to reply, the images popped up and the couple froze. The nurse was indifferent about it, of course, and began studying the images. Misaki simply blinked at them, amazed. It had the shape of a small baby. Life. Life was inside her. _Holy shit…_ She thought. She felt Usui's grip tighten.

"So…is it a boy or a girl?" Misaki asked awkwardly. The nurse squinted at the images once more before finally replying.

"It's a boy."

More Author's Notes

I don't know what the exact medical procedure is like for this type of thing so if I messed up, forgive me, I don't want to look it up.

Also, forgive me for posting this so late! I got distracted with things, but here it is.

Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11- Surprise Visit

Misaki was lying in her room, on her bed, staring at the ceiling, one hand on her belly. She was still shocked about what she had heard earlier. It's a boy? The news was ironic, really, when she thought about it. _I mean, I used to hate all males, and now I'm going to be the mother of one. _She thought to herself with a sigh. Just then, Suzuna knocked on her bedroom door and came in.

"Onee-chan, I got you some cake and hot tea. Want it?" She asked her older sister. Misaki nodded, sitting up in order to take the food. Suzuna was staring at her belly, with that usual expressionless face she wore most of the time. After a while, Suzuna crept forward and slowly stretched out her index finger, and then poked her older sister's belly. Misaki stared at her silently, feeling a bit too awkward to respond. But when Suzuna didn't move and kept standing there, with her finger on Misaki's belly, the older sister finally spoke up.

"Uh…Suzuna…?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked.

"Touching the baby." Suzuna replied.

"…" Misaki said nothing in response for a moment. "Uh, can you stop that? It is kind of awkward." Misaki asked. Suzuna removed her finger and stared at her older sister for about ten minutes, then walked out the door. Misaki honestly couldn't tell what that girl was thinking. She then heard the doorbell ring and was about to get up and answer it before Suzuna called out saying she'd get it. Then, too tired to make any more efforts to move, she set her plate down on a small table beside her bed and then laid back down.

After a while, footsteps sounded in the hall and soon Sakura and Shizuko burst into her room. "Misaki! We've come to visit!" Sakura chirped cheerfully. Shizuko smiled warmly. "And we got you a gift, Misaki." She told her. The pregnant Misaki smiled.

"Thanks guys, you're both so kind." She told them and took the present that Shizuko handed out to her. She slowly began to open it. First the baby blue wrapping, which came off with a crisp and crinkly sound. Next came the box, which she slid the top off silently. And finally, she looked inside after brushing away the soft tissue paper. When her eyes laid on the gift inside, a warm and happy smile formed on her lips. It was a blue striped 'onesey' and a pair of puppy-style socks, both the size for a newborn. Misaki gently stroked the soft clothes for a moment before turning to look up at her friends.

"Thank you both so much. Why don't you have a seat on my bed?" She asked, moving into a sitting position. Her baby bump was rather apparent. Sakura and Shizuko were gazing at it in awe as they thankfully sat down. For a while, everyone was silent. This made Misaki feel awkward, so she finally started up a conversation.

"So, how are you both? Have you been going to school or staying at home and studying most of the time?" Misaki asked her friends who were still staring at her abdomen. Eventually, they snapped out of it and turned their attention back to Misaki. Sakura spoke first.

"Well, I've been going to school from time to time to gather resources but that's about it. Other than that I've been studying." Sakura explained. Shizuko spoke next.

"Yes, same here. Sakura and I have gotten together a few times though, and once when we were out we decided to get you this gift." Shizuko told Misaki. The now 18-year-old nodded.

"I see. And I can't believe it's already almost time for graduation…" Murmured Misaki. Sakura giggled.

"Almost time? That's three months away! Misaki, you're silly." Sakura giggled with a smile. Misaki rubbed her head awkwardly.

"Well, uh, compared to when we first started…" As Misaki said this, memories of the past three years swarmed through her head, both good and bad. After about two minutes of being lost in these memories, Shizuko adjusted her glasses confusedly and Sakura tapped Misaki's shoulder tentatively and then waved her hand in front of Misaki's face. Finally, the senior snapped out of it.

"Misaki?" Sakura asked. Misaki blinked and then blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that! Don't worry, I was just thinking." Explained Misaki as she fiddled with a thread that was coming loose from her blue shirt. Sakura and Shizuko shared a glance and then chuckled. Finally, something caught Shizuko's eye and she pointed it out.

"Hey, Misaki? Is that cake and tea over there? Aren't you going to eat it?" She asked as she stared at the cup of tea that was no longer steaming. Having completely forgotten about it, Misaki turned to see the plate that held the food on it in surprise.

"Dangit! I totally forgot about that! Suzuna got those for me!" She shouted, quickly grabbing the plate and picking it up. Sadly, she brought it over to herself a bit too hastily which resulted in the contents of the tea cup to splash over the rim of the cup and spill onto the plate which then spilled onto Misaki.

"Wah!" Shouted Misaki as the dark-colored tea that was cold by now spilled onto her pants. "Dangit!" Misaki shouted again as more tea that had spilled onto the plate dripped onto her bed sheet. Sakura and Shizuko watched this occur unblinkingly until Sakura finally went into action.

"Oh, Misaki! Look at what you've done; we'll have to get you cleaned up…" As she was saying this, the bedroom door suddenly burst open. By this point, Misaki had already hungrily stuffed the piece of cake that Suzuna had given her into her mouth and gotten crumbs all over her and the bed while Shizuko was looking at the hungry pregnant woman warily. Sakura on the other hand, had managed to find some paper towels and was attempting to soak up the tea spills though it was already too late. But as the door burst open, all three stopped what they were doing and turned to see who it was. Of course, it was Usui Takumi. He had a slightly serious smirk on his face.

"No one can clean my Misaki up except me." He declared. Sakura shrieked giddily and Shizuko blushed at the words Usui said. Both of them were especially surprised that Usui had called Misaki by name in front of them both. Misaki looked surprised but she couldn't say anything with the cake stuffed in her mouth.

"Usui-san!" The two girls said in unison. Usui was still smirking as he entered the room without permission and approached Misaki. Sakura and Shizuko took the hint and grabbed their things.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Misaki; we probably won't see you again until graduation so we'll be seeing you in three months! Bye!" And they were off, Shizuko having closed the door behind her. Usui's smirk didn't fade. Misaki glared up at him unhappily. His invasion into her room clearly didn't please her.

"Misaki, what are you doing make such a mess? And on your bed too! You'll have to get out of it." He informed her. Misaki was still chewing on the cake and she wasn't responding to Usui.

"Aw, what's wrong? Does my Misaki not want to listen to me today? Is she too busy eating? Would my Misaki like me to help her eat?" At these words, Misaki freaked out. She quickly swallowed the cake, though there were still crumbs around her mouth when she was done, and began yelling at her annoying boyfriend.

"First of all, stop saying 'my'! Second of all, where did you come from!? I didn't even hear you enter!? Were you here to begin with? Were you listening in on us the whole time!? Are you really that much of a stalker!? And why did you come in without knocking on the door and without permission? Now my friends are gone and I won't be able to see them for three months! You cause so much trouble; I just don't know what to do with you!" She finished. Usui chuckled at her outburst and Misaki heard another fainter chuckle from down the hall and it was more than likely her mother. This irritated Misaki further.  
"Shh, shh, pregnant women shouldn't get so angry. Calm down Misaki." Usui cooed. This only angered her more than before.

"Calm down!? Calm down!? Why would I do that!?"

"Misaki, are you hungry? Should I make you something to eat? Or maybe I should make our son something to eat instead?" He asked her. Misaki was shaking with anger.

"J-Just shut-!" Before Misaki could finish, Usui leaned forward and wiped the crumbs off of her face with his thumb and then licked them off. This surprised Misaki so much she finally shut up.

"Now, Misaki, you seem nice and calm now. Please strip." Usui ordered her. This shocked Misaki.

"What are you talking about you pervert?"

"Well, at least take your pants off. We need to get those cleaned." Usui clarified, only after having irritated Misaki once again. And even though Usui had good intentions, she still felt embarrassed.

"Leave the room first." She told him.

"But Misaki, I doubt you can take them off yourself now."

"I can manage!" She replied.

"I'll help you, it won't be that bad. Now, stand up Misaki." Usui ordered her once again. Misaki looked unwilling, but Usui eventually helped Misaki up onto her feet and her pants were removed only leaving her bears legs and underwear. Usui stared at her for a while.

"I can't say I'm turned on, the belly seems to be a turn off." Usui informed her. Misaki threw a pillow at him from her bed.

"You're a pervert!" She told him.

"But maybe if you walked around without any underwear…" Misaki glared at Usui and he didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm taking my bed sheet off." Misaki finally declared. Usui helped her right away and soon the clothes were in the washing machine and Misaki had pants again. The couple now sat on the bed silently. After a while, Usui spoke up.

"Misaki, you should come and sleep with me." Usui began. Of course, Misaki took this as another perverted joke and threw another pillow at him.

"That isn't funny Usui!" She shouted.

"And live with me." Usui added. Misaki's angry expression faded and blush began appearing on her face.

"B-But…that's embarrassing…I can't do that…" She murmured. Usui turned to face her.

"How else am I going to keep better watch of you? It's tiring to have to always hunt you down; Misaki can never seem to sit still. Your friends gave me the lucky chance to capture you today." He told her.

"But you don't have to watch me; I can take care of myself…"

"Misaki, stop saying that. You know that isn't true in your current state."

"But, we're not even…not even….we're just high school students…." Misaki murmured warily. Usui smiled.

"But we'll graduate soon."

"But even then, it isn't right…unless we're…"

"Married?" Usui finished her sentence. Misaki blushed obviously.

"Y-Yeah…" She murmured.

"But Misaki will marry me, right?" He asked her, his green eyes staring lovingly right into her own brown eyes. She was silent.

"Well, uh…" She began, but then Usui pulled out a little white velvet box. Misaki knew what was in it. When Usui opened the box, a silver engagement ring was revealed. It had three diamonds in it, one bigger than the other two and right smack dab in the center of them. Misaki blushed even more. Usui, still smiling, pulled out the ring and slipped it onto Misaki's ring finger and then clasped the hand he put the ring on with both of his own hands. He waited silently for a response from Misaki.

"Whatever, but I won't be yours idiot Usui…" In other words, yes. The door burst open once again and Minako and Suzuna came in this time.

"Congratulations onee-chan!" Shouted Suzuna in her monotonous voice.

Congratulations Misaki!" Shouted Minako joyously. Misaki stared at them in surprise and Usui chuckled.

"Uh, thanks…" Misaki murmured.

"So let's start wedding plans, shall we?" Usui began and Minako and Suzuna murmured their agreement excitedly. Misaki turned to him with a glare.

"Quiet, idiot Usui!"

Author's Notes

This was another late chapter, though I think the chapters will be coming out a bit slower now anyways. There are only about three more chapters to go so hang in there guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	12. Chapter 12- Graduation

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming! Just one second!" Shouted Misaki in reply to the knock on her front door. The nine-month pregnant Misaki half-ran, half-waddled down the hall to grab her empty school bag, just in case. The girl was wearing light-blue and green maternity clothes and they made the awkwardness of having such a large belly even more awkward. She was showing very obviously now, and her belly only had a bit longer to go before it reached its max size. As for Misaki's thoughts on this, she was a bit scared as to how the school would react to this.

With engagement ring flashing at her hand, the eighteen-year-old grabbed her bag and headed back down the hall, waving to her mother farewell before opening the door. Outside stood a tall handsome boy a little older than her, and Misaki rolled her eyes at the smile he was giving her.

"Sorry for the wait, idiot Usui." She told him playfully. Usui chuckled.

"It took you long enough. I was worried you had found your way into the kitchen and raided the entire fridge again." He teased. Misaki scowled at him as she slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking with Usui to school.

"That only happened once and I just don't know what came over me. You try doing what I'm doing Usui, and then you'd see." She retorted as they walked on. At one point in the walk, they were already hand-in-hand before Misaki even realized it herself. The action had become natural and welcoming to her after knowing Usui for so long, and neither of them had to ever signal for the other to give them their hand, for the hand was already there, waiting to be held. Eventually, Usui brought the one topic up that had been hanging over Misaki's shoulders for about a few weeks now.

"So is Misaki afraid to go to school? That's pretty rare." He asked her teasingly.

"I'm not scared, I'm just worried." She told him. Usui rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, if anyone tries to bother my Misaki-"

"I am not yours! Would you cut it out already?!" Misaki shouted quickly before he could continue.

"Yes, yes, of course princess Misaki." He said with a few nods. This angered her even more so she shot him a glare with those amber-brown eyes of hers. All she got was a warm smile in return, which only caused Misaki to blush and the anger to fade out.

"Maybe if I sit in the way back no one will notice me." Misaki said as the school came into view.

"Everyone will notice you, don't forget about your adoring little fans Misaki." Usui reminded her. Misaki sighed. _He's right; I better just brace myself for the worst._ She thought as they headed through the gates. _The gates to Hell, maybe?_

As they entered, many people were milling about. Not yet everyone was at the hall where they'd all gather for the graduation ceremony and it was clear that it would take a while until that happened. Many people were chatting with their friends without a care in the world, and no one seemed to notice the entrance of maybe the two most popular people in the school. Misaki quickly dropped Usui's hand, not wanting to be seen showing affection in public. This shy side of Misaki made Usui blush and he smiled at his girlfriend as she looked around, obviously very anxious.

Suddenly, Misaki felt a hand on her head and discovered it was Usui, giving her a reassuring pat.

"You can do it prez." He said. Misaki smiled in a bit of nostalgia as he called her by her old nickname. Some people still called her that even though she was no longer the president of Seika. She had made a lasting mark on the school.

As the two began walking towards the gathering hall, the eyes of the students slowly began to notice a peculiarity in the crowd. Five pairs of eyes, six, ten, twenty one. The numbers kept increasing, and soon a whole crowd had gathered around the couple, making it impossible for the two to go anywhere.

"Ayuzawa Misaki!?"

"Old president!?"

"Prez!?"

All of these words were shouted in astonishment by the students as they gathered, all of them staring at Misaki's bulging belly and some were even staring at her large boobs. Misaki suddenly felt very self-conscious and she almost decided to turn away, but then…

"Why is the president so fat? She must have eaten too much, right!?" An annoying, male, voice asked. Some idiot hadn't gotten the idea yet, and for some reason, this pissed Misaki off. The woman slowly turned, eyes blazing with a small flame that was about to burst, and then she yelled.

"I'm pregnant you moron! Stop staring, all of you! If you want a piece of my mind though, by all means come at me. I'm not afraid to beat your asses even when I'm like this, so scram, all of you! Except for the girls!" All of the males shrieked in horror, surprised, confused, and fearful all at the same time. They scrammed and ran for the hills. Meanwhile, all of the girls, mostly the girls that adored Misaki, congratulated her and gushed over her swelling belly.

"Aw, there's going to be a little baby!"

"Congratulations Ayuzawa-senpai!"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

These words and many others were uttered by the joyous girls. Misaki only managed to answer a few of their questions since they were all speaking so quickly. By the time the bell rang, they were still bothering her with questions and comments. But since everyone had to gather for the meeting, they all headed over to the gathering hall. When everyone else was gone, four people remained. Suzuna, Sakura, Shizuko, and Hinata Shintani. Hinata had long found out about Misaki's situation, but he hadn't yet seen her bulging belly and Misaki could tell it smacked some realization into him.

He looked a bit troubled and confused at this, but soon that usual gentle smile of his appeared on his face and Misaki smiled back understandingly in return.

"Congratulations Misaki-chan." He told her. Misaki nodded in return.

"Thanks."

After the graduation ceremony, everyone celebrated and said their good byes. Misaki and her friends headed over to a restaurant and chatted and ate to their hearts content. When it was time to go, Misaki, Sakura, and Shizuko hugged for a while. Sakura cried and even Shizuko and Misaki shed some tears.

"I hope we'll all be able to keep in contact with each other. I'll make sure to tell you all when the baby arrives." Misaki promised with a smile. Hinata, Sakura and Shizuko all nodded, teary-eyed. And then, they departed. Misaki, Usui and Suzuna headed out the door themselves and quickly discovered Minako standing off to the side.

"Ready to go everyone?" She asked. They all nodded.

After that, the five of them went to the office building where Misaki and Usui were then registered as a legally married couple and the engagement ring Misaki had worn up until now was switched out for a wedding ring even though there was no actual wedding. Usui now wore one as well and Misaki found it rather funny to see him wearing jewelry.

They all took a bus home and after Minako and Suzuna entered the house and just as Misaki was about to follow, Usui grabbed her by the arm and gently spun her around to face him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Usui leaned forward and their lips met. Misaki leaned into the kiss, eyes closed. All was silent. She felt Usui's hand caress her cheek gently and Misaki rose on her tippy toes a bit and put her hands on each of his shoulders so as to make the height difference less as the kiss deepened. When the kiss ended, they were standing there, in each other's arms.

"Misaki, pack your bags tomorrow, I'll be coming to pick you up to live with me." He whispered into her ear. Misaki sighed.

"I know, I know, idiot Usui. You better not try anything funny." She retorted.

"I won't I won't." He chuckled. "But, you're Usui too now, so you'll have to finally call me by my name." He said with a smirk, though since they were still in each other's arms Misaki didn't see it.

"See you tomorrow…Takumi." Misaki said shyly, blushing deeply before breaking free from Usui's grip and heading inside her house for the night. It would be the last night Misaki would live there.


	13. Chapter 13- Birth

Misaki let out a 'hnn' sound in her sleep as she squirmed uncomfortably in the queen-size bed she and Usui shared. She was having strange dreams again. She had them often ever since she became pregnant. One time she dreamed about giving birth to her baby, except it was anything but a baby. Its head had been that of a fish. The dream had terrified and creeped her out so much that she had woken up screaming and Usui had to calm her down, which took at least an hour. Right now, she was dreaming that Usui had returned to space and started up a fast food business. The dream quickly ended though, as a hand caressed her cheek. Misaki's eyes opened to the light shining in from a nearby window and the face of her husband staring down at her own.  
"Misaki, you always move around so much in your sleep. You took up almost the entire bed last night, maybe I should have purchased a king size after all." He told her with that constant teasing tone he always had.  
"No way! That would be a waste of money for only two people. Once this child is born I won't take up much space anyways." She explained to him groggily. Misaki had been staying with her new husband in his apartment for a week now, and even though the baby was due, it still hadn't come. It was nothing to worry about though, for the doctor had told her that the situation was very normal when she called him. He had said you can never pinpoint the exact day a baby is born.

"Yeah, then you'll be up and about, doing outrageous things again." Usui said with a sigh. Misaki rolled her eyes…but then, she felt a terrible, terrible pain. Worse than anything she had felt so far during her pregnancy. The eighteen-year-old let out a grunt of pain as she lay there in her bed, breathing heavily.

Usui quickly understood the situation and called Misaki's mother immediately.  
"Hello, Minako-san? Misaki just went into labor and I'm about to take her to the hospital. You know the one, right?" He said rather quickly. He was anxious as he heard another pained sound emit from Misaki's mouth.

"Damnit!" She cursed. "I think my water broke!"

"Coming, Misaki!" He called before returning his attention to the phone.

"Alright Takumi-kun, I'll be right over. I know the one." Minako replied, and then the call ended. Eventually, after many struggles, Usui managed to get his wife-in-labor to the hospital. Once he slowly carried her through the front door of the hospital, a nurse came to his aid and Misaki was placed in a wheelchair and was then take to the emergency elevator. Minako arrived just in time with Suzuna and all three of them boarded the elevator with Misaki and the nurse.

Usui nervously grabbed Misaki's hand, realizing that he really had to try and stay calm if he wanted to get through this himself even though he wanted to climb up a wall right now. Misaki's pained grunts and whines were already making him want to run away.

Everyone was in the hospital room now. Misaki was in position and the nurse was guiding her through the motions, as well as her mother who was more soothingly giving her tips on child-birth. All Usui did was hold Misaki's hand, which actually hurt a lot. She was squeezing his poor right hand so hard that he had last circulation in it long ago. He couldn't tell if she was squeezing his hand so hard due to her immense amount of pain or if she was taking this chance to get back at him for all of the teasing. Misaki suddenly let out a loud wail as another contraction hit her. The nurses hurriedly tried to calm her down, and Usui's eyes widened as another nurse gave Misaki a rather large shot. Usui himself would never want such a large shot, and it scared him to think of how much more pain it would bring Misaki. To his surprise though, Misaki began calming down. Did that shot ease the pain instead?

"Push, push!" That was what the nurses kept urging her to do. They kept saying that, and to take deep breaths. Well, Misaki felt like that was just a load of crap. Even with that scarily large shot they had given her, the pain was still there and she felt that what they were saying would not help her current situation at all. Would that baby ever even come out? To her, it had felt like it had been hours since she had gone into labor and was placed on this hospital bed, but in reality it hadn't been even half as long as some of the other situations other women had gone through before her in the past.

With her mother and the nurses at her right side, with Usui at her left, with Suzuna sitting off to the side somewhere, phoning friends to come quickly, and with the doctor in front of her, everything was quite over-whelming. She thought it would never end.

Usui, with his numb hand, managed to squeeze Misaki's hand in return as she gave one final push. A baby's wail was heard, and Misaki now lay there panting, looking absolutely exhausted. She had passed out right after the baby had come out, or maybe she had passed out just as it was coming out. Either way, the baby was born. The baby was then quickly washed off of blood and the nurses called Usui over to cut the cord from his new son's belly.

The new father slowly walked over, curious yet unsure of what he was about to see. And when he finally got a closer look, he could barely contain himself. All of that effort, all of those months of standing by Misaki's side…and here was what they got from it. Life. Something he and Misaki had created together.

The small, pink newborn wriggled and squirmed, naked body looking so fragile and defenseless in this new world that the baby would later discover in life was full of dangers. With the aid of the nurses, Usui cut the cord and he was handed his newborn child.

Usui held the baby rather tenderly, unsure of whether what he was holding was real or not, or if he was holding it the right way. As he walked over to where Misaki lay, he discovered that her eyes were slowly opening with Minako's soothing words in her ears. Suzuna stood near her mother, showing no emotion. She was probably just as over-whelmed and shell-shocked as he was. Meanwhile, the people Suzuna had called slowly filed into the room.

Misaki opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry. Exhaustion still dragged her down deeper into the hospital bed, but the sight of her mother and sister were what kept her awake for the time being. And as she turned, there she saw Usui, offering her a bundled newborn that was obviously their child.

Honestly, Misaki hadn't thought much of being a mother during her entire pregnancy. After the initial shock, the different changes in her body had become routine and everything just fell into place. But as she looked at that child, and reached out with her hands to hold him, she knew that she didn't have to think about anything anyways. She could take care of her son. Usui smiled faintly, though Misaki knew he was probably very out of it himself right now.

"So what will you name him dear?" Her mother asked gently. Misaki's head turned with slightly blurred vision to see her mother staring at her with happy tears in her eyes. Misaki smiled faintly in return before turning back to Usui.

"Well, should we decide on one…?" She asked in a weak and quiet voice.

"Yeah, I guess so…" He murmured. He wasn't staring at her for once, he was staring at their child. This was the first time she had seen the usually-on-top-of-things Usui act this way, and it brought a smile to her lips.

"How about, Misao?"


	14. Chapter 14- The End

A pleasant breeze blew by, ruffling the vibrant green leaves of the trees that dappled the area. The rushing of water over stone could be heard from a nearby stream. The smell of flowers and new life was almost over-whelming, yet it seemed to bring solace to Misaki's heart as she sat on the picnic blanket, watching her husband trail behind a certain toddler to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

"Wah wahh!" Shouted Misao as he kneeled down in the grass and began plucking the green blades, ripping out a few wild flowers from their roots as he did so. A few blades ended up being thrown onto Usui's shoes and he faked an unhappy frown.

"Misao, why did you get papa's shoes all dirty?" He asked the toddler in a not-really-angry scolding tone. The toddler just stared up at him, looking confused, and then threw a bunch of plucked grass blades into the air with a smile. Misaki chuckled to herself, a warm smile on her face. Hearing footsteps behind her, Misaki turned to see her mother and Suzuna arrive, Suzuna carrying a picnic basket while her mother carried a medium-sized cake box.

"Mom! Suzuna! It's nice to see you." She greeted with a smile, and offered for them to take a seat on the red and white picnic quilt. Her mother and Suzuna smiled and both sat down, each of them setting down what they were holding.

"Do you know when the others are coming Misaki?" Suzuna asked. Just as she did, Sakura, Shizuko, Kuuga and Shintani arrived. Sakura and Kuuga came hand-in-hand while Shintani headed straight for Suzuna and sat down beside her. Shizuko followed after and eventually everyone was seated.

"It's nice to see you all." Misaki greeted once more. She then heard a shout and turned to see Usui throwing their son up and down in the air, an exhausted-looking smile on his face. Misaki chuckled once more. Sakura squealed.

"Oh! Misaki, you're so lucky! Misao is so cute now that it's been a little over a year now!" She said with a cheery smile. Misaki laughed.

"Yeah, cute. It was hard raising him when he first came home, but the older he gets the harder he is to handle, thank goodness we only have one kid." She told her friend. Sakura giggled.

"Oh Misaki, you're silly. I don't see how a cute little boy could be much trouble!" Sakura replied. Misaki was about to argue when she heard more footsteps. Finally, the rest of the crew arrived. Here came the manager, Erika, Subaru, Honoka and Aoi. Misaki waved to them all in greeting as they sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. It's really a nice day for a picnic, isn't it?" She said with a smile. Hearing one pair of footsteps, Misaki turned to see Usui with Misao on his shoulders, pulling at his orange-blonde hair. This made Misaki laugh aloud as he sat down beside her and put their light-brown haired and hazel-eyed kid in the center of everyone. Misao looked rather shell-shocked and just looked about, not understanding why there were so many people. He quickly recognized his aunt and grandmother and beamed a giggly smile at them.

"Hello Misao-kun! Were you having fun with your papa?" Asked Minako as she stared, smiling at her grandson. The one year old, unable to speak yet, just made a noise like 'grghh' in reply and everyone chuckled.

"So, who's ready to eat?" Asked Misaki.

"I know I am! I'm starving!" Shintani replied, of course he'd be the first to speak up. Misaki laughed.

"Alright, then let's dig in!"

Author's Notes

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I finally got this done. When I said the chapters would be coming out more slowly, I thought I had other things in mind. It turned out, though, that I just had one long break and finished the last three chapters in one night! I'm happy you guys liked the story so far and I hope you're happy with these last three chapters as well. This is actually the first time I've finished a story so I'm rather proud that I actually accomplished something! I'll probably be making more fanfictions in the future though they won't be about Maid-sama, most likely.

Also, thank you all who have stuck with me since I started writing this, it really means a lot to me that you liked my story enough to keep reading. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll be sure to keep a look out for more reviews just in case. See you guys in my next fanfiction!

p.s If you have any criticism on my story, please review about that too. I'd really like to get better at writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks.


End file.
